Oneshot Yêu
by Grey Adler
Summary: Yêu... Ran, Shinichi và Shiho, ba người ngồi mặt đối mặt trong quán cafe quen thuộc. Không khí căng thẳng ngột ngạt, rồi quyết định nắm giữ tình yêu sẽ là...


[Oneshot] Yêu.

Tác giả: **Grey.**

Thể loại: **One shot.**

Disclaimer: **Nguyên tác và nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Ghosho, nhưng trong fic này, cuộc đời và số phận của họ nằm trong tay tôi.**  
Pairings: **Ran, Shiho, Shinichi.**

Warning: **Fic này thuộc sở hữu của tác giả là tôi, ngoài ở KSV, tôi chỉ post fic duy nhất trên FFT và SMF. Không ai được phép mang fic đi đâu khác khi chưa hỏi ý kiến của tôi và được chấp thuận.**

\- Em biết câu hỏi này rất ngớ ngẩn, nhưng em vẫn muốn hỏi... Shinichi, nếu bắt buộc phải lựa chọn giữa một người bên mình từ nhỏ, cùng nhau trải qua tuổi thơ, niên thiếu và Miyano-san, anh sẽ chọn ai?

Ran đột nhiên hỏi Shinichi câu hỏi ấy, trong khi họ đang ngồi nhâm nhi trong quán cà phê Poirot quen thuộc. Họ - bao gồm cả Miyano Shiho, một cuộc hẹn ba người, thật kì lạ. Mất ba giây để tiếp nhận câu hỏi, Shinichi đặt tách cà phê đen xuống bàn rồi bật cười hỏi lại:

\- Em nói gì lạ vậy Ran? Chẳng lẽ em nghĩ anh không đủ khả năng để bảo vệ hai người hay sao? Đấy là trong trường hợp có kẻ to gan lớn mật, không biết sống chết nào dám đụng đến hai người con gái quan trọng của Thanh tra cao cấp Kudo Shinichi này - một cao thủ Karatedo và một nhà hoá sinh thiên tài. À, cũng không loại trừ trường hợp kẻ đó muốn xơi đòn nhừ xương và điều trị thuốc miễn phí.

Bằng một giọng nói hóm hỉnh và hơi tưng tửng tự phụ, Shinichi trả lời Ran mà không hay câu trả lời của mình lệch hoàn toàn với ý nghĩa của câu hỏi. Ngược lại với tên Thanh tra cao cấp có chỉ số EQ gần như cán vạch 0, Miyano Shiho là một cô gái tinh tế và nhạy cảm. Cô hiểu ngay ý tứ của Ran, cô biết hiện tại Ran nghĩ gì. Thậm chí trước cả khi Ran đích thân hỏi, cô đã biết cô ấy nghĩ gì rồi. Cô vẫn luôn biết, chỉ là cô không nói ra. Cô thật ngu ngốc khi cho rằng sẽ ổn thôi nếu cô chỉ làm bạn bình thường với tên ngộ trinh thám ấy, sẽ ổn thôi khi cô chôn giấu tình cảm thật sâu trong lòng, sẽ ổn thôi nếu cô không có biểu hiện gì cả. Nhưng đến cuối cùng, Ran vẫn không thể yên tâm khi bên Shinichi tồn tại một người con gái khác, một người mà vừa xong chính miệng hắn khẳng định là quan trọng. Cũng phải, khi nghe người con trai mình hiểu rõ từ nhỏ, vừa anh tuấn vừa nổi trội vô tư khẳng định vị trí của một người con gái vốn từng là xa lạ quan trọng ngang với mình, đặc biệt người đó lại là Shiho, thì chẳng có cô nàng nào không khó chịu cả, thậm chí còn là cảm giác bất an thường trực. Trong đời sống thường nhật, Shiho luôn hiểu Shinichi hơn ai hết, dù anh chỉ liếc mắt cô cũng biết chính xác anh nghĩ gì. Trong các vụ án, Shiho chính là người cộng sự xuất sắc hơn cả, cùng anh phá giải những vụ án hóc búa. Hai người họ luôn tìm được tiếng nói chung, luôn cùng thảo luận về những vấn đề mà Ran không hiểu, hoặc không theo kịp. Những khi Shinichi bất ngờ pha trò trêu chọc, Shiho lại không kìm được mà bật cười, nụ cười vui vẻ hiếm thấy làm tan đi vẻ nghiêm túc lãnh đạm thường ngày. Và Ran ngày càng cảm nhận rõ ràng sự đe dọa trong tình cảm của cô, sự đe dọa lớn hơn bao giờ hết khi hai người đó càng gần bên nhau.

Càng nghĩ nhiều càng bất an, Ran quyết định phải cùng Shiho làm rõ tình cảm, phải cùng Shinichi ba mặt một lời giải quyết dứt điểm, tránh để đêm dài lắm mộng. Hai bàn tay Ran đan vào nhau, vặn xoắn không ngừng, cô hồi hộp đến độ mồ hôi lạnh ướt đẫm lòng bàn tay.

Cười nhạt, Shiho nhấp một ngụm cà phê đen, đắng ngắt. Cô nhìn vào li cam ngọt ngào của Ran đã tan gần hết đá, khẽ đặt tách đen đá xuống miếng lót. Sớm muộn cũng phải có một người ra đi, Shiho luôn biết rõ điều ấy, chỉ là cô cố gắng lờ nó đi mà thôi. Cô yêu quý Shinichi, cô muốn được ở bên anh, làm bạn cùng anh, vô tư như những ngày còn ở trong lốt hai đứa trẻ. Vì vậy cô luôn giấu tình cảm của mình, cô không dám để anh biết, cô sợ làm quan hệ giữa hai người khó xử và bế tắc, cô sợ làm anh tổn thương. Nhưng…Ran lại không thể chịu đựng được chuỗi ngày tháng với thứ tình cảm mập mờ không rõ ràng này. Hơi cúi mặt nhìn xuống li cam đá, Ran nói:

\- Không phải, ý em không phải như thế. Shinichi, em muốn nói…tình cảm là thứ khó nắm bắt nhất, là thứ không thể ràng buộc bởi bất cứ thứ gì, dù là thời gian, kỉ niệm, lời hứa hay… À, em… em muốn biết Shinichi nghĩ thế nào về vấn đề lựa chọn giữa một người với tình cảm được bồi đắp suốt từ tuổi thơ và một người sau mới gặp gỡ nhưng tình cảm, ơ… có cảm giác như đó mới là tình yêu…

\- Em đang nói gì vậy?

Shinichi khó hiểu nhìn Ran đang cố gắng truyền đạt những suy nghĩ của cô, anh chẳng hiểu nổi cô đang nói gì nữa. Shiho chỉ im lặng liếc mắt qua nhìn Ran một chút, rồi quay lại chăm chú quan sát biểu hiện của Shinichi. Ran nghe anh nói vậy tâm trí càng rối bời, cô bối rối chớp mắt, hai tay bất giác đan chặt vào nhau hơn.

\- Tức là, dù là mấy năm hay mười mấy năm, chỉ cần người đó xuất hiện, em sẽ biết người ấy mới là dành cho mình, giống như…, nói thế nào nhỉ, giống như định mệnh vậy. Tình yêu không có giới hạn, anh biết đấy Shinichi, không phân biệt giàu nghèo, tuổi tác, địa vị xã hội, hay… ừm, hay là giới tính…

Shinichi nghe đến đây thì sặc luôn ngụm cafe trong miệng lên mũi. Anh ho sặc sụa trước ánh mắt có lỗi của Ran, cầm lấy miếng khăn giấy Shiho đưa cho và cố gắng chế ngự cơn ho cũng như cơn shock của mình.

\- Em có ý gì vậy Ran? Sao lại đưa cả vấn đề giới tính vào đây?

Trong khi Ran đỏ bừng mặt siết chặt nắm tay thì Shiho vẫn im lặng nãy giờ thở dài ngao ngán. Để hai người này giải quyết vấn đề tình cảm quả là sai lầm quá tai hại. Xem ra vẫn là cô phải phũ phàng giúp hai con người đó đối mặt với sự thật thôi. Cũng đến lúc Shinichi nên được biết về tình cảm của cô rồi. Đưa bàn tay mát lạnh cầm lấy bàn tay ấm nóng của Ran, Shiho hơi siết tay lại, cô nhìn Ran và mỉm cười khích lệ, đoạn quay sang anh chàng Thanh tra cao cấp vẫn đần mặt ra nãy giờ:

\- Kudo-kun, cậu rất quan trọng đối với tôi, tôi nghĩ cậu có quyền được biết điều này. Thực ra, ngay từ lần đầu gặp mặt, tôi đã rung động mất rồi… Nhưng bởi vì cậu luôn có cô ấy trong tim, cậu hạnh phúc khi thấy Ran cười, cậu đau khổ khi nhìn Ran khóc, tình cảm của cậu dành cho Ran là quá rõ ràng, cô ấy cũng luôn một lòng chờ đợi cậu. Tôi không có lí do gì, cũng không thể xen vào tình cảm đẹp như mộng giữa hai người. Vì vậy tôi luôn cố gắng đè nén cảm xúc…cho đến khi tôi nhận ra tôi không phải người duy nhất có tình cảm. Shinichi, tôi…

Shinichi vội vàng đưa tay chặn trước Shiho và xua lia lịa:

\- Khoan, khoan… Hai người hôm nay sao vậy? Cá tháng tư qua lâu rồi mà, Ran, em định làm anh shock chết sao? Còn Shiho, cậu đang dọa tôi sợ chết khiếp đấy. Bỗng dưng lại nói yêu tôi và nhận ra tôi cũng có tình cảm với cậu? Shiho, đối với cậu tôi thật sự không…

Ran đang bối rối cúi đầu nghe Shinichi nói vậy thì ngẩng phắt đầu lên, không hẹn mà cùng với Shiho đồng thanh nói:

\- Anh/Cậu đang nói cái gì vậy?

\- Hả?

Shiho nghi hoặc nhìn Kudo Shinichi:

\- Chẳng lẽ… Đừng nói với tôi là nãy giờ cậu chẳng hiểu bất cứ cái gì nhé?

Nuốt café…trôi xuống từ mũi, Shinichi cười trừ. Thì đúng vậy mà.

Hít một hơi thật sâu, Ran lấy hết can đảm nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt cương nghị của Shinichi thẳng thắn bày tỏ:

\- Shinichi, em yêu Shiho.

\- Ừ… Hảaaaaa?

\- Tôi yêu Ran, Kudo-kun.

\- HẢAAAAAAAA?

Ran nắm chặt bàn tay Shiho đưa lên trước mặt Shinichi, khẳng định chắc nịch:

\- Bọn em yêu nhau.

\- Yêu…yêu nhau?

\- Phải, đã ba năm rồi.

\- Ba năm?

\- Đúng vậy. Shiho cứ lưỡng lự không muốn cho anh biết, cô ấy nói anh là người bạn, người cộng sự rất quan trọng với cô ấy, nên Shiho không muốn mất anh. Em cũng không muốn anh tổn thương nên đồng ý giữ bí mật với anh.

\- …

Ran nói đến đây thì dừng lại, má cô hơi hồng lên rất đáng yêu. Cô lại cúi mặt xuống nói nên không để ý sắc mặt không chút huyết sắc của Shinichi cũng như biểu cảm "Dừng lại ngay" của Shiho.

\- Nhưng gần đây hai người quá thân thiết, thời gian Shiho ở riêng với anh nhiều hơn, quan tâm đến em ít đi. Shinichi lại bản lĩnh như thế, hợp tính Shiho như thế, lại có thể làm cô ấy cười, đến em còn một thời ngỡ mình thích anh, em sợ lắm, em sợ Shiho bị anh mê hoặc mất. Mỗi ngày Shiho làm việc cùng anh, thỉnh thoảng còn ăn trưa với anh mà hủy hẹn với em nữa. Dù là vì công việc nhưng em vẫn ghen. Còn nữa, cuối tuần được nghỉ ngơi đi chơi mà lần nào cũng có anh đi cùng, em không có thời gian riêng với cô ấy, làm sao mà bồi đắp tình cảm được. Em rất quí anh, Shinichi à, nhưng em cũng có tình yêu của em nữa, anh sẽ hiểu mà đúng không, đừng gần Shiho của em quá…

Đầu óc chàng Thanh tra mòng mòng quay, Shiho bỗng hoảng hốt kêu lên:

\- Kudo-kun! Ran gọi cấp cứu ngay, Kudo ngất xỉu rồi…

End.

 **Grey**


End file.
